


Flower Stealer

by mccloudy



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/F, One Shot, Short & Sweet, graveyard AU, life is strange - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 12:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10307276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mccloudy/pseuds/mccloudy
Summary: Max and Chloe meet for the first time. (Alternate Universe-ish) A short but sweet one-shot.





	

Max was standing in her small garden, scratching her head. She could've sworn the roses had just bloomed yesterday and now they're gone. What was left was just a bush of leaves.

 _So, I was right_. She thought. _Someone has been stealing my flowers._

She'd been suspicious of the disappearing of flowers from her garden for the last 4 months but never really gave it a thought until the roses were missing. She wanted to give them to her grandmother who was in the hospital. She knew her grandmother loved roses. The pink ones, especially.

She looked over the chest-high gate and looked at her neighbours' houses. There were some kids playing on the streets, they've been playing there since late afternoon, she wondered if these kids will ever get tired.

"Hey. Something wrong?" A boy said. "You look pissed."

  
She turned and saw the teenage boy from next door looking at her.

"Hi, Sam." Sam was the old couple next door's only son. She had known Sam for a long time. Since he was born actually. Now the boy was starting his teenage years and despite knowing some boys that turned out to be very cringy teenagers, Sam was a very well behaved kid. "It's my flowers. They've mysteriously gone."

"Oh no. That's horrible! Call the cops! Oh, wait, has it been 24 hours yet?" Sam joked and it made Max laughed.

"Okay, it's not that serious of a problem. But I'm still pissed." Max said. "I was looking forward to gifting them to my grandma."

"I'm sorry." Sam laughed. "But lay down a bit with the pissed look. For a moment, I thought you were going to kill those kids." Sam said as he closed the gate of his house. "Send my regards to Nana Caulfield," The boy said as he went over to join the other kids that were playing.

Max just waved him off as he made his way.

* * *

 Max was packing up her garden tools when Sam came over again.

"I just remembered," Sam said with shortness of breath, tired from playing. "I did saw someone standing in front of your house, right here where your roses were supposed to be. I thought she was a friend of yours so I didn't really pay attention."

"A girl, huh?"

"Yeah. She looked about your age. That's why I thought she was your friend, waiting for you to come home. She did look suspicious, though."

"Thanks, Sam. I'll keep my eyes peeled the next time she comes."

* * *

  
_A few weeks later_

 

Max was in her living room when she saw someone lurking in front of her house.

 _The flower stealer._ She thought. She hid behind the window frames to see this girl in action.

The flower stealer had blue hair and was wearing a leather jacket. Someone she would never have imagined stealing flowers. The girl would be much suited to robbing a seven eleven store.

Max slowly went to her front door and stormed outside as fast as she can to startle the stealer.

"You!" Max said.

The girl jumped and dropped the flowers she was hoarding in her left hand.

"Shit." she muttered.

"I've finally caught you red handed."

"You caught me. I'm sorry. I won't steal your flowers again." The girl put her hands up as if Max had a gun.

Max went out of her garden to stand next to the culprit.

"They were just, so pretty and such beautiful flowers..."

"Flowers that I spent weeks, even months trying to grow!"

"Yes, yes. I'm sorry. I don't know why I do this."

Max saw the girl's remorse. The girl picked up the flowers that she had dropped and gave it to her.

"I'm sorry. I won't ever do this again." The girl walked past her leaving Max stumbling with the flowers.

Max looked as the girl walk quickly out of her sight. And she doesn't know why, but she went after the blue-haired girl.

"Hey. Wait." The girl ignored her. "Hey, flower stealer!" She shouted. It made the girl turn around. Max caught up with her and took her breath.

"Here take it," Max said. "It looks like you wanted it so bad." The girl looked at her and accepted the flowers.

"Yeah. It reminds me of someone I love, and I'd like to give it to him." The girl said. Max can see the sincerity of this girl's intention. She thought of an idea.

"You can have it." She said with a sly smile. "But I demand to see if this guy is worthy enough to warrant your stealing ass."

The girl turned to see her own ass and gave Max a confused look.

"Thanks for the flowers but you..."

"Less talking and more bringing-this-flower-to-your-boyfriend." Max interrupted before the girl finished her sentence.

"But..." The girl tried to argue again but Max pushed her so she started walking again.

The girl looked at her before starting to laugh. "You sure you want to do this?" she asked.

Max nodded, giving her approval. "You have the rights to remain silent. Anything you say can and will..."

"God, I just stole some flowers." The girl rolled her eyes.

Max ignored her. The girl shook her head and just walked, followed by Max.

* * *

  
"Wait... Where are we going?" Max asked.

They had been walking for 15 minutes and she recognised this path. She was having scary thoughts about kidnapping and the possibility this girl being a serial killer. She regretted that she decided to do this.

"Tell me," The girl appeared to be thinking about something before she asked her a question. "You haven't told me your name." The girl looked at Max.

"Why?" Max asked.

"I'm trying to be friendly." the girl scoffed.

"Tell me yours first."

"Fine," the girl let out a heavy breath. "You are one pushy son of a bitch aren't you?"

Max was appalled by the profanity. She must have had her mouth open because the girl was clearly amused by her reaction.

"I'm Chloe. Chloe Price." She said, smelling the flowers in her hands.

"I'm Max Caulfield."

"Tell me, Max Caulfield, how long have you been living here in Arcadia Bay?"

"All my life," Max answered, simply.

"And you know where this road leads to, right?"

Max was hesitant but she answered the question. "The cemetery?"

Chloe looked at her with a mischevious smile.

"What are we doing here?" Max realised they jad arrived to their destination. There was a creepy and eerie feeling to be there. But it also felt like a calming place to be.

"Giving this flower to the man I talked about," Chloe said as she entered the grimy gateway to the graveyard.

"God..." Max said standing on the other side of the gate. "I thought... I'm such an asshole." She said covering her face with her palms.

Chloe laughed and took Max's arms.

"It's okay," She said. "I would appreciate it if you would keep me company here, for a while."

Max obliged. It was the least she could do after embarrassing herself. They walked over to a tombstone, written 'William Price. Loving Husband and Father.'

"It's my dad. He died a few months ago from an accident." Chloe said. "He loved to grow flowers in the garden. And well, your flowers remind me of him,"

"I'm so sorry for your loss," Max whispered.

"Thanks," Chloe said as she placed the flowers on the tombstone.

They stood there for a while. Max closed her eyes and said a few prayers before her arms were being yanked again by Chloe. They walked back to her home again, and this time, quietly.

* * *

The walk back felt shorter than before. Max felt a bit of sadness that they didn't talk much on the way back. There was something mysterious about this girl and she wanted to know more about her. How has she lived in this town and never met this blue-haired girl?

She wanted to ask about her but she was already embarrassed earlier and didn't want to embarrass herself again.

They stood in front of Max's house. In front of the shrub where Chloe had dropped the flowers.

"I guess, this is goodbye," Chloe said.

"I guess it is,"

"Am I free to go, officer?" Chloe joked.

"Yes," Max laughed. "You're free,"

They stood there looking at each other. Chloe's bright blue eyes had Max transfixed and speechless. She didn't realise but she was smiling and it made Chloe smile too.

Max snapped out of the spellbind and looked the other way.

"I," She stuttered "I look forward the next time you steal my flowers."

Chloe looked surprised but delighted.

"I look forward to that, too." She said.

And they parted ways. Wishfully thinking the next time they'll see each other again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You guys are awesome for reading. Pricefield foreverrrrrrrr


End file.
